The Room
by jessielou
Summary: Snape and Mcgonagall find themselves trapped in a room together. To make matters worse the walls are closing in on them and the only way out is to work together. But can they put their differences aside and do this?


Like it was not bad enough that he was trapped in a room it had to be with her. Miss "I'm so righteous." Snape could not stand Minerva Mcgonagall and she could not stand him but by some strange chance they had ended up locked together in a room. Snape knew that in the wizarding world there were no such things as coincidences. So instead he sat brooding knowing that it was probably the devious work of one Albus Dumbledore. He was always trying to encourage staff to get along better with each other. Snape could hear his voice rasping about desperate times and pulling together. He smirked while thinking of it, he did not need to work with Mcgonagall no matter how desperate the situation got. In fact if Death Eaters were to run in he would probably join them in destroying her. No, he would not really go that far he was just feeling in a particularly bad mood. There were so many other things he could have been doing at that moment in time and the room felt like it was getting smaller by the minute.

Mcgonagall paced up and down the opposite side of the room, occasionally stopping to glance over at Snape who had not moved at all. She too was annoyed at the situation she found herself in but she knew Dumbledore and she knew that the only way to get out would be to work with Snape. She shuddered at the thought. Of all the staff who had ever worked at Hogwarts it was he she disliked the most. Although Dumbledore had taken him back and started to trust him she never felt the same way. There was something shifty in his eyes which let her know he was not to be trusted. She suddenly looked up, was it her or had the room just decreased in size? Snape had noticed it as well and had jumped to his feet slightly alarmed by what had just happened.

The pair stood staring at each other. They both knew that Dumbledore would not let them be crushed to death but at the same time there was a nagging feeling in the back of their minds. What if it was not Dumbledore controlling the room but a darker more sinister force. Mcgonagall was the first to speak; Snape rolled his eyes he should have seen it coming. She would take control of the situation sort it all out and go running back to Dumbledore for a pat on the head. It made him sick the way she always had to do the right thing. She was not impressed by his eye rolling and told him so. He always had to act the tough rebel she did not understand why he could not accept help when it was offered. The pair were dragged into a fruitless fight where their shouting got louder and louder until neither could tell what they themselves were saying let alone what the other was going on about. The room gave a loud creak and the walls moved again. This time they seemed to move much closer together. Both were rather scared but did not want to let the other see. So they stood in silence each plotting away in their heads trying to work out what they could do to save themselves.

As painful as it was to work together both parties knew that once they were out of the room things could go back to normal. How and why Dumbledore thought this exercise would draw them closer together neither knew. But Dumbledore was a strange man and he did do very strange things. Mcgonagall only hoped that he remember where they were just in time to save them. Snape was less confident. He was quite ready to believe that Dumbledore would leave them in the room to die while he happily enjoyed a cup of tea. From an early age Snape had had this pessimistic streak in him. When people asked him about it he would tell them that he was a realist not a pessimist. The world was not a nice thing and often nasty things would happen to people and that he was merely more pre paired to accept this unlike other people. Mcgonagall had of course argued the opposite.

After much bickering the pair decided that the best cause of action was to take the limited amount of furniture in the room, which by the look of it were older than the school itself, and try to make a barrier to keep the walls apart. Both had instantly gone for their wands only just realising that they had gone, another one of Dumbledore's stupid tricks. They would have to move the furniture manually! This again caused much fighting. Snape had gone to move the chairs and Mcgonagall had started to spout off about the fact that she could do just as good a job as he could. There really was no winning with her.

The plan failed miserably, the walls simply crushed the decrepit furniture sending out deadly splinters of wood. At one point Mcgonagall had nearly lost her hat but thanks to Snape's quick thinking he had pushed her out of the way. An awkward silence descended upon the room as each teacher stood by the wall trying to figure out a plan. Everything they came up with seemed useless. It was true that without their wands they were doomed to be crushed horribly to death. Snape leant back against the wall. He had had a good life, well perhaps not that good but he had lived longer than some of the people he knew. He started to imagine what people would think of him when he died and how they would remember his death. Crushed to death by a brick well there were worse was to go. One of his acquaintances parents had drowned in a toilet. He was happy in the thought that at least that would not be written on his head stone. Mcgonagall did not give up quite so easily and was still desperately trying to think of ways to save herself. But as time went by even she started to doubt that Dumbledore would show up and save them.

As the walls pushed closer and closer together the pair felt themselves drawn to each other. Snape tried to fight back, he was still determined that even if he was going to die he would be as far away from Mcgonagall as possible. Mcgonagall on the other hand did not fight her growing attraction to Snape. After all if she was going to be crushed to death she might as well make the most of the time she had left. As she drew nearer to Snape she took the pins from her hair. It instantly cascaded down, she hoped, giving the look of a model from a shampoo advert. Snape had somehow remained oblivious to the fact that she was drawing nearer to him or that she had a strange look in her eyes. She pounced, in the limited space they now had, and managed to knock him back to the wall. Snape cursed as his head hit the wall quite hard. Before he knew what was happening Mcgonagall was kissing him. He desperately tried to push her off but the walls moved pushing them closer together. Suddenly he could hear booming laugher. It was unmistakably the laugher of Dumbledore. The walls suddenly vanished and he and Mcgonagall, he had obviously not heard or noticed anything, were left standing in front of the whole school. "I'm glad to see you two have finally worked out your difference." Laughed Dumbledore. Snape could feel his face turning scarlet red. He tried to prose Mcgonagall off him but she would not let go. He tried to look for somewhere to run and hide but he was surrounded. Trapped with no hope of escape!

Snape woke suddenly sweat pouring down his face. He sat gasping for a few moments before he established that he was back in his room at Hogwarts. He felt safe again it had all just been a dream. He settled back down into his bed and wiggled about a bit. His leg suddenly kicked something soft and the person it belonged to let out a yelp. Ever so slowly Snape pulled back the covers and as he saw the person lying next to him he began to scream……


End file.
